A secret royal
by Violetta stark
Summary: What if harry isn’t raised by the deursely’s but by a fairy armed with more secrets then he can count harry goes to howarts How will being raised by a fairy prinses who is also a assassin change him and his choices
1. Chapter1

Third person pov)

when harry was 1 year old he was kidnapped before

anyone could hurt him

he was taken by dumbledore

so little one living away from your parents is better because then i can manipulate you

he walks to maganacall

are you sure this is the best for him albus

yes menurva he has to live with his relatives for his own protection

they put harry down on the doorstep and leave  
unknown to the two people on the street a woman was watching them with discuss

she goes down and picks up the baby snaps her fingers and she is gone

(Violetta pov)

i arrive at a big villa

so little one i guess i will have to take care of you now i asked thinking what am i doing he is a baby

the boys eyes open and he giggled at her

let's go inside

what is your name little boy i asked that is when i noticed the envelope tucked between the blanket i read it

dear petunia

your sister Lily is dead and as harry's last relatives you are to care for him

you can treat him how ever you want but can not kill him you will get a 1000 pounds to cover any cost he might make

he will get his hogwarts letter a view days before his 11th birthday

and has to go

ps : his name is harry james potter

albus dumbledore

i i'm furious how does this man think a letter will just explain everything

third person pov

she felt the boy grab her nose and smiled

let's get you the stuff you need

she teleported herself to the streets of london holding the baby close to her chest to keep it warm

she walks into a baby shop and buys close and toys and a crib and everything else he may need while she is doing this she is thinking of what to call him

she wanted to blood adopt him

she looked at all the cribs and knew it

his name would be harrison julian jackson noah james stark

harry would be used for short

she went to gringotts for the blood adoption


	2. Chapter2

Harry's first year in hogwarts

10 years later  
mom

yes what is it harry

he knew violetta wasn't his real mom but he loved her like she was

do i really have to go to hogwarts i mean i can already do magic without speaking or a wand

i know harry but you have to keep up appearances

yeah what is the name you put me in school under

harry stark

do you remember why

never use someone's full name

but what if people find out that i'm a prince and your son

they won't because they will think harry is your full name and stark is used by so many people that want to claim they are royal that unless they see you with me or hear your real name they know who you are

september first

harry pov

i woke up and went down the stairs to the kitchen

good morning harry good morning mom

violetta was baking pancakes

i sat down at the kitchen table as she served my breakfast

you all packed she asked me

yep all the books i need and extra reading of course

packed enough robes and human close

yes mom don't worry

do you have raven ready

yes my horse is ready

and your raven ruby is she in her cage

yes she is

good after breakfast we will leave

we would ride our horse to hogwarts instead of taking the train

there were stables hidden on hogwarts

my horse raven is a tall black horse with dark blue stripes in his mane and tail

violetta took her horse majesty had dark purple stripes in her mane and tail

when we were done we went on our way to hogwarts

it was only 2 hours of horseback riding since we were now living in scott land

i had lived in a lot of other places but violetta decided to go and live closer to school during the holly days

we might be a bit early violetta said sheepishly

i chuckled

violetta was always way too early

it's fine mom don't worry i'm used to it by now

we got of the horses and sat down in the grass

so you excited

i'm scared i mean you have learned me how to be a assassin and i can do wandless magic what if i'm not excepted

listen harry no matter what happens you are my son but that doesn't mean that you will not get grounded if you misbehave

i know mom

well you better get going harry she kissed the top of the head after that we got on our horses

i was riding to the stables on the grounds alone as violetta was not attending she couldn't come on to the grounds without a invite

mr. stark is that you

hello mr dumbledore

we hadn't expected you

we will have a house elf take care of your horse

there is no need i will take care of him myself

of course

where is your trunk

in here

i went inside after i had put raven in a stable

so mr stark are you royal or just a name taker

just a name taker professor snape i lied

i was brought to a room to the side of the great hall

after 2 hours it was time for me to join the others for sorting

everyone stared at me

as the sorting started after 20 minutes my name was called

harry stark

i sat down on the stool and the great hall disappeared as the sorting hat was placed on my head

nice to meet you prince harrison stark

very smart aren't you i had expected nothing less from a child of hers your biological mother always loved learning and the woman that adopted you is not stupid or weak

you would fit all of the four houses perfectly but where to put you

i know undetermined the hat shouted as i looked back into the great hall i saw aw and confusion on their faces as a fifth table appeared

i sat down at it

the feest started and i ate after i was done all the teather's and the headmaster came over to the table

why where you placed here harry dumbledore asked like he already knew me personally

the answer to that i couldn't give violetta had told me that this could happened as i was the son of a fairy my magic core is different from wizards even if i was born one

but this was a well kept secret of the fairy's

the school was just reacting to my magic

i don't know sir that is when ruby appeared with a note on her leg from violetta

i'm happy you have a house that fits you harry i have been so kind to make you your own dorm ruby knows where it is

V

i smile

what does it say

i'm sorry professor flitwick i can't tell you i stand up and fallow ruby to a fourth and new tower as i go into the tower there is a big living room with a study and a bedroom the size of a small ballroom next to it is a master bathroom with a bath the size of a pool and four sinks and of course a walk in closet

she always over does herself

my timetable is won the desk in my study

tomorrow i started the day on monday with potions then i had transfiguration

and astronomy that night the rest of the day i could fill with privité studies

i grab a book from one of the shelves and start reading it

meanwhile in the headmaster's office

dumbledore pov

this was not what he expected when he met harry potter now stark a name he had probably taken just like many people did

he had thought harry would be craving attention from him and he could manipulate him

but he was a confident polite young man who was not afraid to show he was smart

maybe we should visit him minerva asked good idea everyone agreed

so they went on there way to the newly appeared tower

albus knocked on the door harry opened the door hello headmaster here to inspect my room

yes can we come in

sure he let all of us in it was a beautiful room albus thought as he heard gasps from the other professors and a chuckle from harry

it's a bit overwhelming if you are not used to it

albus looked at the eleven year old and what he was wearing

the white dress shirt was tight around his upper body as it showed some muscle and black dress pants worked good with his tanned skin mate him look handsome despite his age

they walked around the gigantic rooms in aw as to how beautiful

all of them then walked into a walk in closet with all kinds of robes and muggle closing hanging on the walls

well now that you have seen my room can you leave please i'm tired

of course mr. stark

they left

harry pov

he closed the door and sighed that was a close call mom

how could i have known they would come here right away

you couldn't have he said plopping down on the couch he calmed down as he felt violetta's arms around him

go to sleep she whispered as she kissed his forehead his eyes closed

the next morning harry woke up at 5 am

he dressed in workout close and went to the stables to ride with raven and train hand to hand combat

Two hours later with Hermione

Hermione was talking with all the gryffindors about the mystery of the school by the name of Harry Stark

Why he was named the mystery of hogwarts was because

One he was sorted into a new house a he acts secretive but Hermione thought you can't judge someone without knowing them

With Harry

I walk into the great hall and sit at my table

When a girl comes to sit across me she looks nervous

Hi how are you i ask smiling softly at her

H-hi i saw you sit down here alone and thought you might want company

Yes thank you then a house elf brings me my meal

So do you transfiguration the girl asked

Yes what is your name

Hermione granger

One hour later

Do you need to get your stuff Hermione

Yes

Then i will walk with you

We walk to Gryffindor tower

As we walk in i hear someone say hé Stark what are you doing with the know it all come hang with us

And who might you be

Ron weasley he said puffing his chest

No thank you

Wait what

You are mean and greedy

I'm not

Ha you're joking right it so clear to see in the way you act

Let's go Hermione

Harry was stopped by Ron and his friends

Please step aside

Like hell we are you don't insult me like that Stark

Let's go i push Hermione outside

In transfiguration

Today we are gonna learn how to change matchsticks into nendels

After two tries with my wand i did the spell perfectly

Really good Mr. Stark

After the class we had potions i had mixed the two classes up

Professor snape explained what we had to do

While making the potions i see nevel bump to much of a ingredenent into his calderon and shout explosion and pull Hermione down

After the explosion everyone but us was covered in a sticky substance

We were sent out of class so we could clean up

the rest of the months up to halloween

when professor quile came in and said troll in the dungeons i thought you had to know

everyone started to panic they were let back to the common rooms

i went to my own living quarters but on the way there i stumbled into the troll

i thought you were in the dungeons well doesn't matter i concentrate on the troll and it's head explode

look at what a mess you have made i hear my moms voice say with a laugh in it

sorry mom

don't worry i will clean it up

you just go change into close without blood on it

i go to do as she asks

i had put on a black dress shirt with black dress pants

all the teachers come rushing in as i'm reading while doing stretches

is something wrong

why did you go here dumbledore asked catching his breath

i didn't want to be in the way and had already finished my meal

now if you would be so kind to leave thank you

why do you have a book on alchemie mr. stark professor snape asked as he looked over my bookcases

you interested in my personal book collection professor snape

what

these are just my favorite books from my collection

Professor mcgonagall walk over to the walk in closet door on which a blue suit was hanging

Going somewhere Mr. Stark

No professor

I had misplaced it while packing


	3. Chapter3

3 years later at the end of the summer a week before school

Third person pov

Please let me take Hermione to the quidditch cup final

Oké fine but i'm going with you and Hermione will stay here until

The start of the year

Thank you Harry hugs his mother

He Owls Hermione

Dear Hermione you are allowed to come this week and i have a surprise

We will pick you up at 1 Pm

Harry

As the owl flew off

Harry changed out of his training close as he was just done with his training

After changing into a T-shirt that no matter what he did showed his muscles and a pair of jeans he went down for breakfast

Harry pov

As i sat down heard violetta say

If you want to go outside you will wear a jacket yes Harry

Yes mom

As one of the house owls comes in with the daily prophet

I read the head line

It reads Potters return to England after hiding for 13 years in spain

Guess who are back

Took them long enough

Yeah i know right

But now that we are coming out about who you really are we don't need them to hide anymore

That albus sent them to spain worked out in the end

Yeah i guess it did and that they were willing to help us with our plan as soon as they learned that albus wanted to place you with your aunt too

I will still live with you right

Harry you are their son however i know it will be to late for you to love them like your parents

But will i still be your son right i said looking at the floor

Harry look at me she lifts my chin so i look her in the eyes

You will always be my son no matter what you know that

She hugged me and kissed my forehead

Now let's eat we do have a guest to pick up

I smiled at her as she went to sit across of me

1 Pm that same day

Hermione pov

The doorbell rings i run down the stairs and open the door

Standing there was Harry in a T-shirt a pair of jeans and a leather jacket it was a little weird seeing him like this as she or any other student had never seen him in anything other than his school robes

So are you gonna stare at me the whole time or are you gonna let me inside so i can meet your parents

Of course come in it's just i have never seen you wear anything like this

I guess i'm gonna hear that a lot today he said

We walked into the living room where my parents were sitting

Mom dad this is Harry

Go sit down Harry both my parents said with a funny look on their faces

Do you want something to drink Harry my mother asked

Just a water please

Hendrick sweetheart could you please come to the kitchen

Coming Megan dear

With the granger's in the kitchen

This is not what Hermione described what the boy looked like he almost looks muscular

They call Hermione to the kitchen

Hermione you told us that he was a lanky shy boy

But he well filled out and confident

I know this is the first time i have seen him wear anything other than his school robes

He could even hide some muscle but i can't see because of that jacket

I have a plan he turned the sink pipe closed

Is everything alright yeah but we have a problem with the tap

Let me see what i can do

Harry goes to squad in front of the pipes

I see the problem he takes of the jacket

They clearly saw his muscles through his long sleeved T-shirt

There you go he said as he turned open the pipe and put his jacket back on

How did you know what to do i asked

Not to insult you my mother said

But wizard are not that good at doing things without magic

My mother doesn't want me to use magic in the house unless it's for school

And we were living at this house once where the tap was closed of two

The wizard world has come a long way rule wise ever since the election of minister michels and now tecnologie is coming to the wizarding world

Wow that is amazing

But the quidditch world cup is this evening so Let's go

Your taking me there

Yes

No you don't

Mr. Granger my mother is going with us

If she is going with you where is she

The doorbell rings

I open the door

Good afternoon you must be Hermione Harry has told me so much about

Hermione who is it my mother asks as she and father move to the door

As soon as they see her they stare

I hear Harry chuckle hi mom

Sorry i'm late Harry i couldn't find a parking spot

But let's go before we are late

You are his mother

yes she is adopted but that doesn't matter i love her like she is

Come on let's go

We go to the car


	4. the world cup chapter 4

( still Hermione pov)

After driving for 30 minutes.

We stop in front of a big grass field.

Harry's mom pulls out a small book with paper back cover.

As i grabbed onto it I felt a hook behind my navel and the world started turning.

As the turning stopped I tripped but was stopped by a strong arm gripping me at my waist.

Are you oké Harry asked ?

I blush as I remind myself that I'm friends with a really hot guy who I didn't know was hot until he was standing in front of her door with muggle close on .

Then i hear the voice of his mother shout at Harry are you gonna come or did I waste money on those tickets?!

Harry pov

No mom we are coming.

We walk along and stop as my name is called by Ronald .

Harry is that you?

We will walk on I trust you to not get into trouble?

Of course not go on I will be fine .

It is you.

What do you want Weasley ?

Follow me .

Why I decide to follow him I don't know curiosity I guess.

Mom dad everyone this is Harry .

we know he is your friend Ron.

I'm not and I better be going .

Harry you look different Ginny said looking at me with a open mouth.

Come sit eat Mrs. Weasley said.

I'm put down at the table before I can protest.

In Harry's head this is not gonna go down well with Violetta .

Ginny pov

Harry looked different without his school robes hiding his posture .

He was well build and as he seemed lanky before he was now just tall .

His high cheek bones and soft tan and of course his beautiful deep green eyes made his face shockingly gorgeous.

As Ginny is thinking that a woman looking to be around 18 storms in there you are Harry do you have any idea how worried i was

And who might you be my mom asked .

I'm sorry mom I know what I did was foolish.

we all turned to Harry who was looking down at the floor.

He walks over to her and hugs her .

She sighs what I'm gonna do with you ?

Violetta pov

I was angry at Harry of course but I was mostly happy nothing to bad happened.

Let's go.

So he isn't gonna get any punishment to identical boys asked.

He shouldn't have gone here without my permission but I will leave it at a warnin.g

We walkout of the tent.

I burst out laughing .

You had me watched the whole time didn't you ?

Yeah I know you harry you are way to curious to let it go.

You are right .

We go to the match.

After the match.

Harry pov .

We are about to leave the stands when we hear shouts and screams.

Violetta gets the attentoin of the whole top box .

Oké the kids have to go to the forest there they will be save the mothers must go with them the minister says all the man nod.

Violetta hugs me and whispers in my ear be careful and keep them safe.

I nod .

She walks down the stairs and follows the men .

Miss what are you doing Michels asked ?

You know what i'm doing Michels .

Violetta he exclaimed shocked !

She nods .

We go to the forest .

We were attacked by death eaters .

Adakadava before he can finish the spell I grab his wand hand twist it and put him on the ground.

You brat the death eater snarled .

Watching your tone Malfoy .

Wait how do you know that ?

I didn't see you after you met with the minister.

What was your meaning ?

To kill the boy who lived .

You can always try .

I take a knife out of my jacket sleeve grab his hand and carve a thin line into it.

And whisper in his ear this is so she can find you .

Who I hear him ask ?

Violetta stark .

He shivers.

Lets go I put back the knife and push Hermione forward .

The rest had already walked on .

Is something wrong harry Mrs. Weasley asks ?

no Mrs. Hermione is just a bit shell shock by the attack.

That is understandable i can't believe your mother left you alone.

She didn't .

What do you mean she isn't here ?

Yes she isn't but she didn't leave me alone.

I wissel and two people with black close and masks on come down from the trees.

I'm always watched if she leaves me alone in public places .

Your mother isn't poor that is why she has you watched ?

You are her only hair aren't you ?

No I'm the boy who lived Voldemort followers would love to be the one to kill me to please their master.

The people disappear into the trees.

Harry are you alright I hear Violetta ask ?

She hugs me I'm fine mom .

Good we are leaving .

Miss Granger I have a protkey ready to take you home.

After we see Hermione off Violetta opens a portal that takes us home.


End file.
